The World With Grace
by Grace M Snape
Summary: What happened? Severus used to be a mean strict professor but.. he changed? Or Not at all?
1. Chapter 1

1

The World with Grace

Grace's P.O.V.

"Today, we'll be brewing our own- Miss Agate, Have I informed you not to touch anything yet?" His cold voice sent shivers down my spines. I didn't answer him. I just sat there holding one of the potion ingredients and stared at him coldly. "Miss Agates, I demand an answer now!" He yelled. I just couldn't answer him. "Excuse me sir, it would be best to tell you that she is mute now." one of the Gryffindor answered. "10 points from Gryffindor for answering when not asked, Miss Granger, "I just shrugged and felt a little pain in my arm. I set the ingredient on the table and flustered. I couldn't believe that I actually forgot to tell Snape, I was mute." And Miss Agates, why hadn't you informed me of this? Come see me after class... "Snape's black robes dangled as he turned. I decided to tell him using a mind technique I taught myself when I was younger. I concentrated on entering his mind and waited till it was cleared of his thoughts. 'Professor.. Im sorry, I..forgot to tell you I am mute. Please forgive me.' as I continued to stare at him, waiting for a respond, he turned and eyed me carefully. I nod. That told him that I used my mind. He continues to teach.

It wasn't long until class ended. I walked to Snape's desk after class. 'Yes, Professor.. you wanted to see me? ' I asked in his mind. He looks up. I expect him to go mean against me. But this was a whole different Snape I knew." Miss Agates, Im not going to go hard on you, but.. you must tell me how this happened? Haven't you advised Madame Promfrey about this?" I sighed and took my cloak off not wanting to go through his mind again. He was shocked at the sight of my arms all bruised up and swollen with scars. " What happened? " he asked in a very serious tone. I just looked down. I had been beaten up. ' I had been beaten up by a Slytherin, sir.' I told him telepathically. He kept his straight face and nods. He walks to a shelves with potions on them and looks for one. I was shaking nervously and scared. He walked back to me with a vial in his pale hand. I looked at his hand. "Drink this and you'll be all better. It will helps you to get your voice back. But I am sorry I cannot help you with the bruises you have..they..may be.. permanent." After that, he walked out of the room. I stared at the vial and looked back at the door. I couldn't believe it. Severus Snape was HELPING me.

* * *

><p>~ 4 month later~<p>

"The conditions are temporarily if you survive..., Im sorry." Madame Promfrey said walking out to her medical cabinet. I was shocked at the news. It started to make me cry. "But, Madame Promfrey... what about school? What about helping me? What do I have to- " I was suddenly interrupted by an injured student that was being carried by Hagrid our gamekeeper. "Oh deary!" Madame went to the injured boy that was in my class. Malfoy. What the hell did he do this time? "Tis' Lil' Boy was attacked by 'ol Buckbeak. " Buckbeak? Who's Buckbeak? I wondered. "Hagrid, Who's Buckbeak?" I asked still sitting on my hospital bed. Hagrid looked up at me and walked over. But, before he began speaking, Albus Dumbledore walked into the room and began questioning Hagrid along with Lucius Malfoy. I watched the conversation go on till I fell asleep.

"Poppy, may I ask you why she's here? " a voice said awaking me up in my subconscious state. " She...has cancer.. I'm afraid, were making this a deathbed for her. She not happy about it though.." Madame Promfrey said in a worried tone. "Of course I am not happy about it.." I grumble siting up. The two figures looked at me. Wait figures? "Madame..why can't I see you clearly?" I asked rubbing my eyes. The other figure moved like he realized something. " Shit.. Its all my fault.. " And I figure out the whose cold voice it was. "What do you mean, Professor Snape? " I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Severus, you have some explaining to do..." Poppy crossed her arms. I just looked down and closed my eyes to avoid getting a headache for the swarming, blurred, vision. "I gave her a vial that would help her speak again and this is the effects that it was made wrong, Cancer. But I think I can help her get back to her normal healthy state." Severus said concerned at me. I just groaned because this treatment probably would be worst. "I rather die, Professor Snape." And Poppy just laughed. Severus growled. "And, why is that Miss Agates? I can assure you that I am simply helping you to get back to normal again. I need to treat cancer. And I have been treating cancer ever since…my mother died of cancer..." This shocked me. I maybe should let him. "I am so very sorry, Professor..." I said very softly in the moment of awkward silences. "Well, I'll let you do what you can to cure this student... Severus..." After that, she walked out. I was still a lot blind, but I kept my eyes open. I saw the figure walks toward me as I tensed a little. " But if I am taking care of your treatment Miss, your going to have to stay in my chambers until I am fully aware that your completely healthy." He said as he picked me up. It did sure sound awkward, but I nod.

* * *

><p>The chambers gave me a cold goosebumps. "Professor, its cold.." I shivered as I said that. He didn't say a word. The sound of his footsteps only had my attention before we entered a guest bedroom. He carefully laid me on the bed as he went to go prepare some potions for the medications. I tried to find a cover for me but it seems as the bed stood for itself. I shivered and tried to relax for a moment. But it seems as I lost myself in the moment. I could hear the silence itself and my breathing. Then the sound of water running startle me a little bit. I sighed, trying to listen for Snape's movement. Its been a while and I couldn't hear it mo more. Suddenly, I felt him sit on the edge of the bed. I gasped. "Now I now know what its like when someone almost give me a heart attack!" I yelled at him and heard him chuckled. " Sorry, I didn't mean to. Now, I need you to take a bath and stay there till I come back. I will have your medications brewed for you by then." he said as I felt him carry me to the bathroom and helped me get my clothes off and get into the bathtub. After I heard him shut the door as he left, I let out a moan. It was sure awkward having to take my clothes off in front of an teacher, especially if it was a MALE teacher. I blushed at the thought of seeing his face as he scanned my body. Wait. Now what am I thinking? I can't possibly be in love with a teacher! Oh now I hate myself for this.. I relaxed in the warm water soothing my sore body while singing a tune in my head. Nothing could possibly ruin this wonderful relaxing moment. I didn't want anything to disturb it.<p>

You keep pushing me away

In spite of what you say

I found out yesterday

That I've been wasting all my time

Trying to make you smile

Trying to make this seem worth...

While you've been pushing me around

In spite of what I do

Trying to make things good for...

You take your economy car and your suitcase

Take your psycho little dogs

Take it all away

You've been racing through my mind

You're picking up in speed

You're driving recklessly

It's like a car crash happening on my street

Broken bodies at my feet

And sirens on the way

They're too late

'Cause nobody's going to save us

We're a rubbernecker's dream

We're burning gasoline

Go take your economy car and your suitcase

Take your psycho little dogs

Take it all away

And go

Go ahead and destroy this

Better come with an army

Are you feeling feeling okay baby?

Na-na-na-na-na-na

Take your economy car and your suitcase

Take your psycho little dogs

Take it all away

* * *

><p>That song I sang made me feel better. Not until...<br>"That sounded sweet. Miss, Agates. A lot better than our Hogwarts choir, I must say. Im impressed." Snape said as he bent down next to the bathtub. I blushed. I really didn't want him to listen to it. "When...when..did you get in here? " I stuttered. "About three minutes ago. But you must not worry. I wont tell anyone. " He said as he rolled his sleeves up and sat me up and starts massaging my back. I let out a quiet moan just soft enough for him to hear. "Professor..why..why..are you doing this? I mean..I didn't think you would help out other students." Snape kept on rubbing his hand around my back as I waited for a reply. " I help those sick and injured. I don't help those who aren't smart enough to get help on their homework from me. You see. They do not get help on homework, they learn better." I nodded and felt my muscles relax. It wasn't long that I had to throw up. "Uh...Pro-" I covered my mouth. He looks at me and then grabs a trash can. He pat my back as i continue to cough it up. After I was done, he took me into bed. "Here's your nightgown Miss, Agates-" "Grace." I interrupted. "What?" "Call me Grace." I answered again. He didn't reply after that. I felt him sitting me back up and puts his hand on my back. "Drink this. It will help you get better and clear up your vision once you wake up." "Wake up? wait that means you added a little dreamless sleeping draught in this." "Correct. Now drink it." I opened my mouth and swallowed the nasty tasting vial. Soon after, I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt a little cold brush against my skin. I shivered and felt someone randomly laid next to me and pulled pull some warm, cozy blankets over the both of us. Then I felt the person pulled me closer. I had to admit it was nice and gentle like a dream. But this was real. The peace I was laying in now, was abandoned by this muffled sigh. I groaned and tried to get myself in peace again. But, despite the fact, the person brought me closer to his warm chest. I smiled.

* * *

><p>The light shined through the window and flickered into my eyes. I sat up and stretched till I wanted to lay down again. I was not a morning person, I got out of bed and closed the curtains and stumbled to the ground. But before I stumbled to the ground, I was caught by this familiar presence that held me last night. I then got this huge pressure in my head causing me to grunt and give me a huge headache. "You're not supposed to be out of bed, Missy!" the mean, nasty Snape yelled at me. "I apologize, sir…" Then there was this awkward silence. I grumbled and started walking to the bed and lay down. "Not much a morning person, are you?" He suddenly asked. "My personal information..is personal… why must you ask?" I asked feeling I am the one who is smart. "I see.. I just wanted information and I thought maybe you would want to know a little more about me, just as you would want to know." Snape said as he turned his back to exit the room. I was sort of shocked. "Yes, I am a night person." I mouth spoke too dryly. He nods and turned back around and sits on the bed. "Don't you have a job to do now?" I asked. "Today is Saturday. So I have nothing to do." "Grade homework?" " Believe it or not, I have assigned no homework because of ..you, Miss Agates." I was surprised. "Because of me but, why?" Then there was a long pause. Till then..nothing else was said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Miss Agates.. " "Grace!" I interrupted him again. " Fine, Grace... Work your way up these stairs." I looked up the stairs. I felt fragile now. "Why? " I asked. "Don't you want to get better?" I shivered and nod taking each slow step. " Fast. Run..come on.." I froze and nodded walking a little faster and ran. Then I lost my movement in my legs and fell right down. I hit my head on the stair steps and fell all the way down to the main floor. "Oops. I'm sorry...Grace..." I groaned in pain and continued to lay there. The professor in black had to kneel down to help me up. I groaned in pain when I was completely on my feet. But, my head feel dizzy. It was the only thing that was hurt. I looked up at him before we continued to walk. "Are you all right?" he asked in a worried tone. A tone that I have never heard before in my life. 'Alright?' I thought to myself. But I was lost in my world of dreams. "Mi- Grace, did you hear me? Grace?" he asked again more worried as I stared blankly in his face. He shook me till I got into focus. Unfortunately, It didn't work. I stared. Then he slapped my face. I shook my head. Then things got blurry for me. "Grace, are you alright?" I looked in his face and shook my head no as I passed out.<p>

"Grace.." Snape sighed as I laid lifeless in his bed. He looked at me one more time before he headed off to his office. But not a moment later, he came back to his bed staring at her. "God, Merlin's beard, I can't stay away from her... It seems something is not right. He let his mind slap out of his confusion. He came closer to her as his body was nearly touching her. The man in his forties was now caressing a 16 year old girl. Severus knew this had sound wrong. Did he loved her?


	4. Chapter 4

Grace was feeling really ill the next morning after her tragic fall yesterday. She had a runny nose, teary blue crystal eyes but a little pink in them, and a high fever with a headache from her fall. She coughed like she had broken her ribs. The Professor left her in the informatory when he had to go back to teaching. He was worried sick about her. Grace looked up at Madame Promfrey when she gave Grace a little medicine. Grace shook her head in disapproval. She did not want any. Madame Promfrey tried , tried and tried to help. So then she got a couple 7th years to hold Grace's body down so she could get her medications.

Her screams was shrilling.

Professor Dumbledore was unsure what to do. He walked into his office trying to find out an reason.

Madame Promfrey knows nobody would sneak into her office and slip some potions into the medicine she had given Grace.

Professor Snape was just returning for duty when he found Grace was gone.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" he yelled. No answers. "I DEMAND AN ANSWER NOW!" "Sir, please calm down.." Poppy tried. He really never did. He went all berserk on her. "Poppy! Tell me now!" she sighed. "Severus, somebody slipped a deadly venom poison from black devil spiders into her medication I gave to her. It seems to be someone who brewed that vial." Severus didn't believe her. He did make the vial but never would harm Grace in any way. "Poppy, there must be a miss understanding. I made that potion. But I would never harm Grace." He calmly said. "Severus, how can you be so sure that you didn't poison her? You always use your potions against student that had to suffer the con-" "Because I love her!" Those word had slipped out of his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

The silence continue to make it's way down the hospital wings making an awkward time with the potion master who was looking down on the bed that was empty. He quietly sniffled a tear that he couldn't bear it no more. " Poppy.. tell me where she is.. I need to see her.." he said very seriously in a hushed tone. Poppy, who was still startled from the unexpected news she just heard, spoke the truth. "St. .. Mungos" She spoke so quietly that only an insect on her shirt can hear. But, before she could answer, Severus rushed to his destination.

The man in the black cloak, to all wizard out there knew him a the Potion Master at Hogwarts or known as Snarky, greasy git to everyone. Wizards everywhere in the hospital was wondering why he would be out in the hospital than his normal teaching duty where he was never absent on a single day in his Hogwarts year? Or that, who was he visiting? The questions remained unanswered. As the murmurs and rumors went on, Severus Snape walked into room 420 where the girl whom he loved, laid very pale, lifeless, like all of her happiness and emotions except her sadness and fear, were drained out. She was in a dead sleep, maybe sleeping for eternity. That depends on how her miracles work. Severus froze and look at her head to toes and started crying into a very depressing man. This was not the Severus Snape you ever knew. The weeping got very loud enough that everyone down the hallway could hear. The wizards felts very sad and continued to listen to him. The girl could hear his voice, but very desperate to wake up to tell him she was okay. She couldn't force herself to wake up. It was like an never ending darkness in her head. She started crying in her head. Severus couldn't bear it no more. He couldn't bear losing another person he loved. He would like to kill himself to get over it. Grace heard his thoughts and immediately gripped her grip on his hand. Severus looked up and gasped. He swore he had seen her move. He waited and waited for her eyes to open. Moments went by and he could see the beautiful stunning blue crystal eyes owned by the girl who awoke. Severus smiled and rubbed her hand for comfort. "You're awake." Was all he spoke.

The mediwitch walked in surprised to see the potions master laying next to the girl who was supposed to be dead. She rushed out the room to spread the news to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He smiled and walked into the room. "Oh! Look at you two love birds." He chuckled and had just made Severus and Grace blush. "How may you be doing on this fine afternoon, Miss Agates?" he suddenly asked. Grace thought to herself. "Uh, there is something that I wanted to know. Something that I realized right before Madame pours the potions in my mouth." "And that is?" "Who made the potion? Because, it had lobalug venom inside it. That's why I didn't want to drink it." Albus looked at Severus. Severus sighed. "Grace.. I.. I made the potion…" Grace froze. "But why did you hurt me?" "I didn't" "but you made the potion!" "I made it but I didn't put any poison inside it!" he finally finished his sentence. Grace never liked it when somebody yelled at her. She started crying. "You ..you yelled at me…"Severus sighed and hugged her and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Grace calmed down and looked at him to see if he was really speaking the truth. After all, Severus Snape only speaks the truth nor a lie.


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed as I pushed him away gently and stood up, naked. I blushed and went back in the bed. ' What kind of wizard hospital lets their patient lay naked in the healing bed?' I thought as those two laughed. "What!" I snapped, " It's not funny! Now where is my clothes?" I shouted. They just kept on laughing. I grumbled and hid under the covers and putted my face on the pillow. " Come on Grace.. we thought it was funny. No need to get mad at us. Besides.. It was your fault so you should take the blame on you. And.. you even look cute with that face. " Professor Snape spoke after he was dying of laughter. Then there was silence. I didn't move. "Grace?" Professor Snape said. No answer. "Damn it! Please don't die just yet! I love you!" His word was spoken with true love in it and I was shocked. I sat straight up smiling broadly. " do you seriously mean that?" I asked. Dumbledore chuckled. Snape blushed furiously. "Bloody hell no!". " Oh yes you do! Your blushing!" " I am not!" " SEVERUS SNAPE IS IN LOVE! SEVERUS SNAPE IS IN LOVE! SEVERUS SNAPE IS IN LOVE!" I sang. " 100 points from-! Never mind! Detention for the whole month every week!" " You probably will get annoyed.." I smirked and looked at Professor Dumbledore. " Severus.. she would most likely keep you busy.. you know.." he said with a twinkle in his eyes. I started thinking about it. Then I burst out laughing. I just imagine him being bad at doing pleasure. They both looked at me like I was the idiot. "What are you laughing about?" " Oh I just imagine you , Professor Snape, being bad at sex." Then Dumbledore laughed. Snape growled and pinned me to the bed. " Don't ever do that again… and.. I'll prove you wrong.. " I moaned as I felt he pleasured me some way. " You two are acting like an married old couples." He chuckled and started walking out. " I have some matters to attend to and …." He paused and stopped to turn around. " Make sure students don't hear the racket you will be making.." Professor and I immediately, blushed. Professor Snape turned to me and pushed some part of my hair out of my face. A feeling of pleasure and comfort rushed through my veins. 'God! He has some sex godlike hand. I don't want to be proven wrong! ' I thought to myself. Professor Snape got up and looked at me, " time to go.. but surely we should stop to get something to eat." I nodded and got up as Professor Snape, with a swish and flick of his wand, gave me clothes already on me.

His choice to where we are having dinner together was at the Three Broomstick. " After you." I walked in. I didn't like it. He ordered me some dinner for me and him and ordered some firewhiskey. I smiled not wanting to ruin our first date. We sat in silence. I tasted the firewhiskey and immediately got addicted to it. I dranked it all in one gulp. Professor Snape looked at me. " if you get drunk. It's not my fault…" He smirked. I did get drunk eventually. My unconscious mind made me get up and tried to caress his body as I sat on his lap kissing him. "Not now.. " he said pushing me away from him. I giggled. I liked it rough. He sat up and got us a room for the night and dragged me with him. I giggled playfully as he putted me in his bed for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

I was with Severus Snape in the bed naked with him. I was still drunk.

Lemon starts. Click the next page if you really don't want to see sexual stuff. Just a fair warning.

Heavy breathing was heard, I hung onto Snape tightly as he licked my woman-hood, I moaned loudly "S-Severus!" I called out, before I knew it I had 'came'. I was already feeling so tired , it was so cold outside yet my body was on fire, everywhere he touched left my skin burning, yearning for more, his lips brushed my neck lightly and he left light feathery kissing down my neck, without any warning he thrusted deep inside me and I screamed, holding onto him so tightly that I drew blood. He kissed away the few tears left in my eyes and slowly thrusted in and out, pain soon turned into pleasure "a..ah!" I screamed "Grace.." his hoarse voice called out, yet there was such lust in his eyes when I looked into them, I reached out and gently touched his cheek. At that time we both had reached our climax and we moaned loudly, then falling back onto the bed I laid warped in his arms "I..love you Serevus Snape.." I muttered as my eyes were closing from how tired I suddenly felt "I...love you Grace Agates…" he muttered and with that I fell asleep, not knowing what guilt I would feel later on...


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next day feeling a bit sore. I rolled over to get comfortable. Unfortunately, I rolled onto something hard, warm, and smelled like fresh sex. I knew exactly what happened but I had no memory of it. I woke up scared to see who it was. "Professor ...Snape..." I whispered in a voice so hoarsely. He looked up awaked, smiling. A smile I have never seen before. A smile so bright in an memory. A smile that I would never forget but, to keep in my heart. I was shocked. " What is up with your face? You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?" he asked suddenly. I shook my face. " it just that I just woke up, having no memory of last night, and you are smiling." I looked down. " Do you want to know what happened last night?" he asked. I didn't know if I did want to or not. So I nodded. I needed to find out anyway. He putted his soft, gentle hand on my face and kissed me. It had sent some shock through my spines. I didn't know what to do so I kissed him back. I didn't regret it. He pulled back and slithered out of the bed. "Get up. We must be back at Hogwarts before class begins." I nodded and got dressed. After I just slipped on my clothes, he looked at me like I just had been ran over by a centaur. He started laughing. I just shrugged and grabbed his arm to apparate already.


	9. Chapter 9

The ground was muddy, sloppy as I walk through them. Distant wind is heard ahead. Hogwarts was not insight. "Professor.. Where are we going?" I suddenly asked. He stopped. Turned, "Look at me." He spoke. I looked into his onyx eyes. It made my breathing hitched. It kept slowing down till I breathe no more. "Grace. Are you alright?" My eyes fixated on him. I felt as the whole world lifted. Then… the next thing I knew was that my body is on the cold, muddy ground. The air sizzled around me. A muffled voice is heard in the background. I couldn't make out what it was saying. My body started freezing into cold emptiness. I couldn't see anything. It was blank and pitched black dark. I miss Professor's warmth. It made me almost look blue. That's when I start freaking out and shaking because I am scared. Scared, that I am not with him. I can feel my heart being crushed and sore. My body ached. I begged for warmth and safety. It felt as I was under the dementor's despairing kiss. I cried out, trying to find the light in my heart. Unfortunately, I found what I found that is my dream, my destiny. 

-Dream  
>I was walking around, Alive and well. My heart beats like a drum. Playing it's rhythm as a beautiful song. I was smiling. I could see that I was looking at an image, an image of the riverbank with a man with long curly black hair and his little young son, who looked so much like him..and me. Me. Could this tell me something? The man looked awfully familiar. I looked into his eyes. Onyx. I frozed and once again collapsed into darkness.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for being gone so long! I was too busy with high school! Grace Agates is my character. I don't own JKR's characters of course. And I will try to write lots!

Professor Snape was in a dream entirely my own. It all seemed real. I didn't want to say anything to anyone especially him. He is going to eventually look into my mind. Well not if I learn how to control my occlumency. So from this day forth, I shall avoid Professor Snape. I sat up from the bed in the hospital wing and looked around for a fair warning. I slipped out of the bed and walked quietly to my dorm. Since I was in the hospital wing, I know as well that I have a couple days off from classes. And it has been a while since I have went into my dorm since the first day I found out I had cancer. I could not go back to his room. 

The feeling I had. I felt shaken.

Familiar.

I was scared.

Scared to death.

I walked to my dorms and sat there expecting someone to come looking for me. But eventually, I got bored and opened my occlumency book and started studying. "You must empty yourself of emotions. It requires a great deal of power." I spoke for myself. I pause for a moment and thought about practicing it. I put my face into the book once more before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I own Grace Agates and other characters you don't know but the rest is JKR's characters. And thank you to everyone for their support!

Daylight entered the room behind the green curtains, and aimed into my eye. I groaned and got up from the dusty floor I slept on last night. Sweeping off the debris off my clothes made me choke up some dust and cough. While opening the old, hogwart's green slytherin curtains up, I almost stumbled. Still hurt and sore, my body ached from days before when I lost my virginity to him. Everything felt so right and wrong. He is a teacher for merlin's sake! I sobbed a little and climbed into bed to make it my new waterfall. Endless tears streamed down my face. Sleepiness took over me when I realized I haven't gotten many energy lately. Needing to get something to fulfill my hunger, I looked at the time to see when I could go get something to eat. 10:34. Uggh. 3 hours. I groaned and thought of going to the Three Broomstick. Standing next to the empty fireplace, I yelled, "Three Broomstick!" before transporting.

Landing with a 'Thump', I walked in finding the place empty. I smiled and walked my way to the bartender and ordered something.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own JkR characters but Jazmin, Nick and Grace Agates is mine.

I decided to escape the world for a while. I went into the muggle world for the cure for my cancer. I felt it was the only way to release my suffering without doing mercy killing. I am totally against mercy killing. I wanted to stay away from Professor Snape for a while. This house I had in the muggle world was a regular house currently having my friend living in it. She doesn't really know that I am a witch, but she thinks that I am traveling the world as a traveler.

Taking a step inside my old home, I heard what sounded like hippogriff mating. But then I realized it must be her with her boyfriend. I just dropped my stuff in the living room and walked weakly past her room to my bedroom. There hasn't been any stuff moved at all since the last 4 years. I sighed and plopped on my bed, knocked out.

Next morning, I wake up really weak and wrapped a blanket around my body as if I wanted a polar bear to hug me. I walked out into the kitchen where, my friend was cooking, and her boyfriend standing behind her as she cook. I took a seat unnoticed. Her boyfriend turned around stopping in his tracks and nudged my friend. She looked at him and realized he was looking at something and turned her head to look. She flipped out squealing to give me a big hug. I groaned.

"What, you don't want to give your bestie Jazzy-min a hug?" I looked at her and then started bawling. "Grace! What the hell?"

" I am not too well. I came back because I found out that I have….have.."

"What! Spill it… "

"Cancer.. " and that was when she started bawling. I got up to hug her carefully and walked weakly to her car to drive myself to the hospital. But then I changed my mind and remembered all the treatment that Professor Snape had taught me and when he was treating me.

" Will you be alright?" Jazmin asked. I nodded.

" I'll be better in no time. I just gotta go to the hospital to confirm that I won't have it anymore. Jazmin nodded. She then smiled. I looked over to her boyfriend. "Eh, you haven't met me have you? "

" Nick." The skinny hot guy spoke.

" I'm Grace."

"I've noticed. Jazmin shouted it when she hugged you. Oh and I am very sorry for your.. condition."

" Its okay. I'll live. I can kick cancer's ass."

"That's my girl." Jazmin said and chuckled. I smiled and sat down.

"So, what have you guys been up to?"


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own JKR's characters. I own Grace Agates, Jazmin, and Nick.

Severus Snape's P.O.V

I was walking to Albus Dumbledore's office after hearing his urgent message to all the professors during class time. He dismissed all the students and asked all adults to report to his room immediately. I just shrug off the fact that his voice sound much more serious than the other merry, joyous, cheery voice. Walking in to find everyone in the room including Madame Promfrey, and Head Boy and Girl, I felts sick to my stomach. I growled. "What is it Albus?, I was in the middle of a very impotant lesson."

" Its about Grace. Grace Agates." he spoke a little to calmly. Not only the fact it was about Grace, the way he said it caused some pain in my chest.

" Albus.."

"Severus, she's missing. Poppy couldn't find her. She wasn't in the hospital wing. Nor she was in her room. Miss Knight here couldn't find her anywhere in any common rooms along with Mr. Nicholas." 

"Check to see if she was in class?" I said sounding skeptic about the situation. I knew she had to be in the school somewhere.

" Severus, She wasn't in Transfiguration!"

"Or Muggle History!"

"Herbology!"

"And Charms!" At that point, I knew there was something wrong. She could be anywhere. The Wizarding World and Muggle world alike, or she could be kidnapped by one of my fellow Death Eaters with Voldemort. I frowned and became furious. 

" Severus, we must look for her."

" But, it can take days!"

" Severus! We have to find her or she can die!" Poppy spoke sounding so worried. " She has cancer! And she's…"

" I am not dumb enough to forget! I know she has cancer. I just think I know where she is.." Everyone in the room sighed in relief. I headed out to make my journey to Three Broomstick to look for her.

Grace's P.O.V.

" You're engaged? Oh my! Wow!" I squealed hugging my friend. Maybe a bit too hard. She laughed and went back to Nick and hugged him. I looked down and sighed. I think I might have left Professor Snape too early. I just shrugged it off. We have spent nearly the whole day talking about our life. Well, my lies and their life. " Well, its getting late. I must head to bed." I said leaving the cold living room without another lie.

Nick noticed something more unusual about me. He just ignored it and turned to give his fiancée more attention.

Severus P.O.V.

" Sorry Severus. The beautiful girl you're looking for isn't here. She never showed up. I'll let you know if she ever shows up. I gave my thanks and somberly walked out. I had all my hopes up. I couldn't think of another place she could be.

Arriving into Albus's office once more, I nodded my head 'no' saying that I couldn't find her. He let the authorities and the Ministry of Magic of Grace's disappearance. I just had to wait till I am summoned for the dark lord.

Grace's P.O.V

20 days passed by not knowing that the Wizarding world was looking for me. I was in my room practicing Occumlency and reading a book to cure my boredom. There was a knock on the door and I knew it was Nick because Jazmin left. "Come in." Nick walked in and sat next to me on my bed. We became best friends ever since the first day I've met him. "Let me guess, you want someone to play video games with?" I looked up. He had this serious face. I frowned.

" Grace,.. is your last name Agates?" I nodded. I was so confused.

" Why?"

Nick picked up a paper. " You're missing in the Wizarding World. " I frozed.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own JKR's characters but the rest of the characters are mine.

" But, Nick! How'd.. you're.. " I was unsure of what to say.

" I am a wizard. I just don't go to the Wizarding world anymore." I just stared at him like I couldn't believe it.

" Does.. um… Jazmin knows?" He nodded.

" She doesn't know about you. But I won't say anything." I nodded.

" I just don't want to go back. I mean with the war going on and all."

"There is a war?" I nodded again. " What is it all about?"

" The boy- who-lived and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Voldemort is awaiting revenge. And wants to take over the muggle world."

" Then what are you doing! Get your ass up and wand out fight for our people! Don't you love them?" I looked at him and then sat up.

"There's no use. We just have to wait for the war to end.."

"I'm not talking to you anymore, Grace.. until you go back to our world."

"Fine. " I spoke taking the floo to DIagon Alley.

Walking into Diagon Alley with a hoodie over my head, I remained hidden. There were Death Eaters lurking in every corners. " So it has begun.. " I whispered. I looked up at a newspaper clipping on the door of the place I was about to enter. It had my picture saying I was missing and wanted, and Dumbledore dead. Dead. I choked on my own tears. I read further more and found out the murderer. It was my lover. Severus Snape. I gasped and cried a bit more. We are at lost.

The door opened and Tom the bartender saw my face and I went shocked. He pulled me in and I whimpered at his grasp. " Don't say a word girl, you are safe here. You bloody well better not be one of them.."

"One of them, what you mean?"

"What did I say?" my mouth clamped shut. He then took me into a room where there is other wizards and witches. " You are not a death eater, correct?"

" Yes.. but what happened?" My question remained unanswered and a boy in the back shouted.

"Where were you, Grace!"

" Neville?" Shocked by the boy who should really be in school, I hugged him for my excitement.

"Seriously, where were you?"

" In the muggle world at my old house."

" That wand, girl. Where did you find it?" another asked.

" It was in my hand since 1 year. Why?"

" That contains evil. I can feel it.. " Looking at my wand, it looked fine to me.

" I'm out of here."

"NO!" everyone shouted. It was too late. I walked out the door, angry.

" Severus Snape where are you!" I screamed. All death eaters looked at me and ran toward me. I didn't care. They grabbed my arms and took me hostage. One of them knocked me out hard enough.


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up very sore with no recollection of what happened before I became hostage in a random place that was so called "Jail." But the place was like a fancy room for a prisoner. And yes, I realized that I was in Malfoy Manor. I sighed, and began to scrutinize the room. It was elegant and very peaceful. 'Who knew Death Eater's rooms were like this?' I chuckled at the thought myself. "You, there!" The voive broke my train of thoughts. I looked at the door. The man was Dolohov.

"Yes. Sir?" I spoke too nonchalant.

"Quit roaming around and follow me." It was not a choice. I was an order. I smirked. I get to see the rest of the fancy rooms. I walked away from the antique mirror that I was looking from and followed him.

Dolohov took me down the spiral staircase and took me into what seems to me was the kitchen. "Master, here's the girl." Dolohov violently pushed me. I landed with a thud by Voldemort's feet. I laughed like a maniac. I went mental.

"Silence, Girl!" he then yelled 'Crucio' and the pain start to rip my body up. Not literally. In the background was a familiar voice saying, ' I am here, my lord.' The curse stops. " Ah Severus, you're late"

"I'm sorry my lord." He spoke, taking a seat, not knowing I am on the floor. I slowly moved a bit and Voldemort notices it. He kicked me hard in the stomach. I cried out in pain.

" Stay still, girl!" All the death eaters looked down on me. I smirked at him. He kicked me again. So I provoked him more. " Say Lord Voldemort, make me one of yours."


	16. Chapter 16

" You wish to be one of us?" Voldemort asked in disgust. I nodded. " I can be your servant. I can kill. "

" Sevant? Kill who?" he said, getting interested.

" Anyone who gets in my way, and I will show no mercy.."

"Very well. Prove it by killing... Pettigrew." he motion him to come forward. I looked at him and he looked like an easy target. " Show no mercy."

I took my stance. With an blink of an eye, I spun around in such fashion that gave each death eaters tears in their eyes. "Avada Kedavra."

Peter Pettigrew. Dead.

I put my right hand on my hip and smirked devilishly. " Well? " I asked. Voldemort's golden eyes shined upon me.

"Welcome to the club, Agates.. you are far more snarkier than your parents and beautiful, I must say."

I frowned. "You knew my parents?"

"Yes. They were magnificent purebloods. They despised muggles as much as I did. In fact, one of them is alive."

At that point I was angry. I balled my fist and waited for him to finish. " Well who and where are they?"

Voldemort's annoying laugh made me want to shove my head into the wall. " Grace... I am your father. "

"...f-father? After all these years?"

"Yes. Come here darling. " I slowly walked over and kneeled beside him.

"What happened to mother?" I asked somberly.

" I killed her after she switched side to the light. She started to see all the things she'd done. Kristsha Agates was friends with Dumbledore and I was her sworn enemies. I swear if you had her niceness I would have killed you too. "

"I'll tell you I am not like her. "

"Then that must be the proudest thing I have heard as being a father. "


End file.
